


Great Minds Kink Alike

by HeatherHoneybun



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Art, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bones probably has anxiety, Bratting, Cock Cages, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Double Entendre, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, written as TOS but can be read/enjoyed as as AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherHoneybun/pseuds/HeatherHoneybun
Summary: Having become comfortable in their newfound relationship, Leonard and Spock are ready to step beyond the vanilla. Especially eager to explore kink, Leonard brings his toys— and his insecurities. Learning their intimate boundaries proves to be a more difficult task than he’d thought.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Great Minds Kink Alike

…

“I won’t be upset if you back out now,” Leonard fibbed.

“I would think it clear by now that I have no intentions of doing so.” Spock was looking ahead of them, managing to avoid eye contact with anyone they passed in the hall; perhaps that was an added benefit of being first officer. “Do you doubt me, Leonard?”

“Don’t put words in my mouth,” the doctor hissed, trying to keep his voice low. “I know it’s not exactly a _usual_ arrangement. You’re allowed to be uncomfortable.”

“Rest assured I am not; however, it is not like you to be so,” Spock paused, “ _reserved_ with your requests.”

Leonard sighed, unwilling to admit aloud that Spock was right. They had only been dating for a few months and, though Leonard had thought he’d known the Vulcan well before, he discovered new things about Spock regularly. The surgeon secretly hoped he was as interesting of a partner to have, and feared that their friendship would dissolve if he proved otherwise. “Look,” he said, feigning composure, “I’m just saying you have as much a right to have fun as anybody else. And don’t say you _don’t_ need it,” he added quickly.

Spock flicked his eyes to Leonard for the first time since they left his quarters. “It is true that the more intelligent the animal, the more complex their recreational activities.”

“You’re agreeing with me?”

“I agree that animals make an apt metaphor for human behavior.”

“Well, if it’s _beneath_ you, Spock,” but Leonard had no intention of finishing the sentence.

“Doctor,” He dropped his voice just enough for Leonard to hear a difference: “We have come to an agreement I intend to uphold.”

“And I believe you, I just…” he trailed off.

“I believe the term is _over thinking_ ,” Spock supplied.

Leonard expected an added quip about how he might under think situations, but when no such insult came he breathed a quiet, “Maybe.”

A security team bustled past them, keeping Leonard from admitting anything else. Their silence gnawed on him while they walked; he wanted to say more, ask questions, but he would also prefer his shipmates not to gossip about anything they overheard. Leonard followed Spock into an empty turbolift and found sanctuary when the doors shut behind them.

“Not going to complain about me coming onto the bridge with you?”

“Your presence, though unnecessary, has become customary.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “I love you, too.”

Spock turned to look at Leonard, who smiled to let him know he was sincere.

“Since I’ve got your attention,” Leonard paused. “Have you thought about a safe word?”

The Vulcan blinked at him, then looked forward again. “For your use, or mine?”

The doors slid open and in stepped Rand, still rushing a farewell to a young helmsman. She stuttered over her ‘good morning, sirs,’ and Spock nodded to her in turn.

Leonard steeled his confidence. Without context, he and Spock could be talking about a thousand different things; he could say a little more. “Well, eventually for both.”

“I will consider it, doctor, though I will take the opportunity to voice an unappreciation for your colloquialisms.”

A smile tugged at Leonard’s mouth. “ _I_ think they’re just _peachy_.”

“You would.”

Rand was quick to step away from them when the turbolift opened onto the bridge.

Spock lingered just long enough for Leonard to whisper, “Something I can pronounce, please,” and hope that the Vulcan’s ears were keen enough to catch it. Leonard stayed there a moment and watched Jim brief Spock on their newest orders. He only made up his mind to go to sickbay when the doors closed again and Spock was hidden from view.

Work was uneventful, which was to say that there hadn’t been any tragedy that required Leonard’s expertise. In the tedium of his day Leonard allowed himself to become excited about an eventful night; memories of past flings and experimental weekends whirred in his mind. _Would it be better to tell Spock what I already know I like?_ he wondered, _Or would it be more fun to discover kinks together?_

Sex with Spock was electric. His Vulcan body ran at a lower temperature, making his touch delightfully cool against Leonard’s skin. Leonard would often put his hands over Spock’s, guiding his touch where he wanted more stimulation or encouraging him to grab his hips. He should have expected Spock’s strength, the bruises that appeared on his sides, but it was a delightful surprise. That had been that start of Leonard’s rising expectations: The next morning Spock apologized for the bruising and Leonard quickly accepted, assuming he was simultaneously giving his consent to _be_ bruised.

In the weeks following Leonard expected Spock to intentionally bruise him, but the Vulcan was incredibly gentle. Gentleness of course had its place and deserved time, but Leonard also enjoyed a bit of carefully executed brutality. The longer Spock went without voicing a kink, the more Leonard began to wonder if Spock had grown bored of him.

“You know I didn’t mind the bruises,” Leonard told him after a stressful surgery and a few drinks. “You could even put a few more on me, if you wanted.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at him. “It is never my desire to hurt you.”

“Even if I asked you to?”

“That would be a most illogical request.”

“Would you rather bite me? Or what about spanking? Or, uh…?”

Spock slid into the seat next to him, the ghost of a smile on his lips. “It would appear there are many things you would like to try, Leonard.”

It took a little while for each to convince the other they were serious. They discussed a few hard lines; Leonard admitted to having done some experimentation before. Neither were virgins before meeting the other, and yet a familiar giddiness stirred in Leonard as they negotiated.

“Something on your mind, Doctor?” Christine chimed, pulling Leonard’s attention back to the present.

“Ah— I’m thinking about how I’m going to spend my time off.”

She cracked into a bright smile. “Haven’t seen you looking forward to something in a while. Must be good.”

“Thank you, I think. I’d get to it faster if this data would log itself.”

“Here,” she took the data slate from him. “Go home. I’ll finish this up for you.”

“You don’t have to do that,”

“I know,” and already she was looking over what needed to be done. “But how often have you done this for me?” Before he could answer, “Have a good night, Doc,”

Leonard laughed, “Thank you, Chris,”

Leonard couldn’t remember the last time he’d left sickbay early. He made it to his quarters before Spock was scheduled to get off, allowing Leonard to unabashedly pull three black boxes from the farthest corner of his closet. At some point he had organized his toys by function, but years of quick cleanups had jumbled his favorites. The first box he opened displayed a few toys Leonard had forgotten he’d owned, a selection of different sized plugs, and one of his vibrating favorites. The smallest box was mostly different lubes; Leonard had worn the labels off of a few of them, but he knew what made them different from each other. The last box was brimming with carefully wound lengths of rope and other restraints; Leonard opened it only long enough to retrieve the toys that had strayed into it and kicked the rest aside for another night.

 _Do I choose a few, or do I let Spock decide?_ He started lining the toys out along the dresser, vaguely arranging them by texture. _I suppose it would be unreasonable to expect to use all of them in one night_ , but the idea kept him smiling while he dusted out a box. After quickly cleaning each of them, Leonard fit an assortment of the toys back into the box for discreet transport to Spock’s quarters. He also threw in two different lubes for safe measure.

Though their rooms were just down the hall from each other Leonard kept the box tight under his arm. He buzzed Spock’s door, but only waited a couple seconds before entering the code to open it himself. In his hurry Leonard nearly punched in his medical emergency code before remembering the personal one Spock had programmed in for his use a few weeks prior.

The room was dark, but Leonard had come to know it well; the soft glow from the statue on the wall provided enough light to guide Leonard to Spock’s bed. The far side was the one Leonard usually adopted when he stayed the night, so there he set his box. He envisioned setting stations across the end of the bed: A couple towels, the lubes, and then the toys in ascending order of adventurousness; and Leonard himself at the center, feigning innocence.

_What am I, eighteen?_

Leonard was mostly finished with his arrangement by the time the doors slid open and Spock stepped in. He raised the lights and quirked an eyebrow when he saw Leonard at his bedside. “It seems you’ve been making some plans,”

“Well, I _was_ going to ask you how your day was, maybe invite you for a relaxing shower…? But if you’d rather cut to the chase,”

Spock held up a hand to stop him. “On the contrary, Leonard, that sounds rejuvenating.”

“Then by all means,” Leonard stepped up to him, grabbing the hem of Spock’s uniform to help him undress. “Tell me all about life on the bridge, darlin’,”

“As you are aware, we are en route to renegotiate our passage through the quadrant with its dominant species. Their contact has been minimal,”

“Mmmhmmm,” Leonard dropped Spock’s uniform on the floor and placed a kiss on Spock’s collarbone as soon as it was visible to him.

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you listening?”

“A little,” Leonard smiled at him.

Spock hummed, thumbing the waist of Leonard’s pants through his uniform. “Perhaps we should get into a shower, before you forget that you offered it.”

“How could I?” though Leonard’s gaze was drinking in Spock’s body, tracing the patterns of hair across his torso. There was plenty they could do in the shower, if they ever got there. Leonard wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck, pulled himself in for a real kiss, and Spock obliged him before breaking them apart again.

“Ashayam,” His whisper sent a shiver down Leonard’s spine. “After we bathe, I’ll do whatever you want.”

“You sure about that?”

Spock’s eyes drifted over Leonard’s shoulder to briefly survey what he’d brought. “I’m sure.”

A dozen uses for the toys came to Leonard at once— _But are any of those really kinky enough to qualify as experimenting…?_

They shared another kiss, this one quicker than the last, before Spock pulled Leonard’s arms down and led them to his bathroom. They made short work of the other’s clothes, leaving heaps of fabric in the walkway.  
Spock kept his quarters warm and took cold showers. Leonard could do without bathing in icy water, but he was always glad for the opportunity to see Spock unashamedly naked. He followed Spock into the water and used the Vulcan’s body to shield himself from the cool jets. He put his hands on Spock’s shoulders and massaged away the tension; he leaned onto his toes to place a kiss on the Vulcan’s cheek.

“You’re hardly assisting my hygienic routine,” Spock murmured, his low voice rumbling off the close shower walls.

“Relax,” though Leonard pulled himself away to grab the soap. It lathered quickly in his hands. “You’re supposed to trust the doctor’s touch, you know,”

“I trust you implicitly.”

Leonard gave his cheek another kiss. “You sure about that?”

Spock gave a soft hum in reply.

The nice thing about keeping the rooms warm was that their bodies dried quickly; it reminded Leonard of swimming in the southern summers of his youth. He toweled Spock’s hair and it fell back into place almost at once. Leonard tried to use the remaining wetness to pin it away from his eyes, but to no avail.

“Does my appearance bemuse you?”

“You’ve always bemused me, but don’t let it go to your head.” Leonard placed a soft kiss on the Vulcan’s lips; Spock returned the pressure and his stresses melted. When the kiss broke Leonard chased his lips and pulled Spock into another, deepening it and tasting him. Spock indulged him.

Leonard had to stop and breathe first, as always, and blinked away the moment of dizziness. “Are you still up for it?”

“If it is a question of stamina, we should be questioning yours.”

“I’d think even you would be pretty damn impressed by my stamina by now,”

“ _Impressed_ may be a stretch,” Spock teased, “But you are longer lasting than most humans.”

“Oh, spare me the unending admiration,” though Leonard did feel more flattered than perhaps he ought to.

“We both know that isn’t your true preference.”

“Then by all means, _please_ continue,”

Spock instead gave him another kiss. When they broke again he asked, “What did you have in mind, ashayam?”

“Hm?” Leonard suddenly tried to gather his scattered thoughts and fantasies from throughout the day. “Well,” he breathed, “I did always like a little punishment,”

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow and for a moment Leonard thought he had come on too strong, but Spock just asked, “Only a little?”

A pause; “More than a little,”

Spock gave a small nod. “What else?”

“I’ve got a few toys,” Leonard offered. “You could stuff me up, or the other way around— I could beg you to do all kinds of things to me,”

“Do you want to beg, Leonard?”

A shiver made its way up the surgeon’s spine. He nodded. “Yes,”

“Then let’s see what we can put to use.” Spock stepped aside so Leonard could pass him and lead them back to bed; as he did he tried to remember how to breathe.

The sex toys Leonard brought were just where he left them along the edge of Spock’s bed; Leonard sat at the end of the row and rolled his shoulders. “Like what you see?”

“These are all yours?”

“ _No_ , I thought I’d help myself to Jim’s stash,” but as he said it, Leonard wondered if Spock might believe it.

“You’ve amassed quite the collection,” a tone of surprise slipped through his lips.

“Six isn’t that many,” Leonard rushed, “And anyway, some vibrate.” The longer Spock investigated the toys, the more Leonard fidgeted with anticipation. “You act like you’ve never seen a dildo before,”

Spock turned to him, the faintest of smiles pulling at his mouth. “I am assessing based upon your choices which course of action you may find most pleasurable.”

“Feeling inspired?”

“I have some ideas.”

“Great— Let’s put ‘em to use.” Leonard sat up straighter, thriving under Spock’s eyes. He could feel his heart drum against his chest.

“I trust you’ve adequately cleaned them?”

Leonard supposed he couldn’t begrudge Spock for being sure; “Yes. And I never store them dirty, anyway. I’m a good boy.”

“I believe that is for _me_ to determine.”

“Have I warranted a punishment so soon?”

Spock picked up the toy furthest from Leonard, turned it over in his hands, and then twisted to set it aside on the desk. He began to examine the next one in much the same matter. “Do you have a favorite?”

“Two,” His cheeks were warming; Leonard wished he’d thought to have a drink before they started.

“Which might those be?”

Leonard pointed to the next one in Spock’s line. “That one’s better than you’d expect,”

“Why is that?” Spock set down the one he was holding to inspect the one Leonard indicated instead.

“Don’t underestimate it, Spock— It’s small, but it’s got four settings.”

“I see. And your other favorite, and why?”

Leonard grabbed the one nearest him and held it up as if it would help Spock’s examination. It was too thick for Leonard to close his fingers around it and nearly the length of his forearm. “Well, this one’s just a king among beasts, isn’t it?”

"Is that an indication of other preferences?"

"Sometimes,"

"Do they change that often?"

A wave of self-consciousness washed over Leonard. He set the toy back on the bed beside him. "It's not like you're not enough, Spock, it's just a little different,"

Spock swept all the remaining toys aside so he could sit beside Leonard, their hips just close enough to brush against the other's. He spoke softly; "If you are assuming I am doubting myself, you are mistaken."

Leonard forced a short laugh, "I know,"

Spock set a cool hand on Leonard's thigh. After a moment, Leonard rested a hand over Spock's. "I am not judging you, Leonard; nor should you feel ashamed for voicing your needs."

"I'm not _ashamed_ , just," Leonard tapped his fingers against the back of Spock's hand. He took a deep breath, readying his words, but as he opened his mouth Spock pressed their lips together again. Leonard surrendered to the kiss, was glad to be swept into it; Spock tasted additively sweet.

When Leonard broke for breath, the Vulcan allowed him only a moment before initiating another. Spock slid his arms around Leonard's waist and Leonard responded by crawling into Spock's lap. The Vulcan had to look up to kiss him now, making the perfect alcove for Leonard's fingers behind his neck. He started playing with the short hairs there, still damp from their shower, while the oxygen was kissed from his lungs.

Leonard gave a soft moan when his head started to buzz and Spock allowed him breath.

"Why did you bring two lubes?" Spock's breath was hot on Leonard's lips.

He huffed, "Maybe _you_ have a preference,"

"Let me see them,"

"Mmmm," Leonard spun his fingers through Spock's hair for a moment more before reaching for the bottles behind the Vulcan. They had rolled to the middle of the bed, and Leonard had to rise on his knees to reach them; Spock pressed his face into Leonard's chest before he settled back into his lap. "Here," Leonard held up the bottles.

Spock took them each in a hand, his dark eyes making quick work of the labels. He quirked a brow at the second; "Exactly what constitutes this one as the 'Best in the Quadrant'?"

"Don't ask me,"

"Do I need to worry about where you acquired this?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "If I was going to poison you, I wouldn't wait until I had access to your ass."

“ _Poison_ is ingested,” Spock softly tossed the offending bottle to the floor and set its competitor within reach beside him.

“Oh, _spare_ me,”

“Are you back talking, Leonard?”

That made him tremble. “So what if I was?”

“I am not inclined to give you warning twice.”

The sudden tangibility of punishment was enough to make Leonard’s cock twitch. “How would you have me behave, then?”

Spock’s hands slid onto Leonard’s knees, trailed their way up his thighs. “You said you wanted to beg— But have you even decided what it is you’re begging for?”

Leonard answered immediately: “ _Spock_ , you know how much I love feeling your cock inside me,”

“Do I?” His long fingers cupped the curves under Leonard’s ass, pressed patterns into his skin. Spock began to massage, gently parting his cheeks.

“I’ll give you a little reminder.” Leonard ground his hips into Spock, trying to ensure both their cocks found friction with the other’s skin. He whispered in Spock’s ear, “I’ve been waiting all day for you; it’s all I could think about,”

Spock tilted his head. “Is that why you were here so early?”

“Hush,” but when the Vulcan obeyed Leonard had to clear his throat to find his voice again. “I mean,” and he rested his hands on Spock’s chest to feel the movement of his breath. “I’ve been dreaming about what you do to me, how you fill me up— How you make me cum,”

“You _have_ been distractible as of late,”

“Now you know why.”

Spock’s hands wandered from Leonard’s skin. The _snap_ of a bottle being opened was Leonard’s only other means of anticipation: Cold lube drizzled onto his ass and down his crack. He jumped, pressing his torso flush against Spock’s as if he could escape the sensation— then chuckled at his own reaction.

“Going somewhere?” Spock teased, his hands returning to apply and warm the lube.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Leonard rocked himself back into Spock’s touch, gradually resuming his grinding.

“ _Good_.”

Spock’s fingertips brushed against Leonard’s hole, teasing the skin there and coating his entrance in lube. He jumped again, and this time was quicker to laugh at himself; “Ah, damn it—”

Spock suddenly bounced one of his thighs, jarring Leonard off his fingers. “I thought you wanted to _beg_ ,”

“Oof— I thought you wanted to _touch_ me.”

In answer the Vulcan replaced one hand on his ass, gripping the cheek hard despite the lube that remained in his palm. “We _are_ touching.”

This time Leonard swallowed his chuckles. In his stating the obvious Spock had lost a little of his demanding demeanor, but Leonard intended to set them back on track: “God, Spock, I want you to fuck me— Not just with your fingers, but with your cock buried in my body,”

On queue Spock returned his other hand behind Leonard and he felt something press against his entrance, cold and slick— _Fingers_ , Leonard first assumed, only to be gently spread open by a thicker object. _A toy_! he realized as he felt his heart quicken.

“Go on,”

Spock had picked one of the smaller ones to start, its smooth, lubricated head parting Leonard’s ass before introducing a rigid, bumped shaft. “Fuck,” he sighed, arching his back in an attempt to take more of it into him, but Spock kept progress impeccably slow. “I want you to use my body up until you can’t stand it anymore, for you to cum wherever you want, please…”

“Please _what_?”

The toy slid into him little by little, the slowness emphasizing its texture. “P-Please fuck me the way I deserve to be fucked,”

“You _deserve_?” Something akin to caution crept into Spock’s voice.

Leonard caught a breath and blinked to focus. “Spock,” he cleared his throat. “You know, ah—” His body had tightened around the stiff toy, reminding him to relax again. “I promise you can’t say ah-anything to hit my limits,” he managed, hoping the Vulcan knew it was sincere through his breathlessness. “Please? Punish me?”

Spock released Leonard’s ass cheek, using the hand instead to grab Leonard’s chin. He tilted his face down and pressed a soft kiss onto the doctor’s lips. _He’s being sweet because he’s going to say he’s uncomfortable_ , so Leonard willed his love into the returning pressure and hoped that Spock understood.

The remaining length of the toy was thrust into him. “ _Fuck_ —”

“I will punish you in accordance with how _I_ believe you deserve.”

Leonard started to answer but only moaned— With a click the toy had begun to vibrate, sending shudders up his body.

“You didn’t mention this dildo had secondary functions,” Spock started, “but I noticed indicators built into the base.”

“Shut up,” Leonard made half an attempt to put a hand over Spock’s mouth, but his fingers slid down the Vulcan’s neck instead. He was more preoccupied with arching his hips, searching for a sweet spot.

“Do you have so many toys you cannot remember the functions of each of them?” Before Leonard could answer there was another click and vibrations intensified. “Or were you perhaps hoping that I wouldn’t notice?”

“N-Nothin’ wrong with liking to cum,” and he put both his hands on Spock’s shoulders to steady himself. “Ah, and I do,”

“I know,”

“And I know,” though words were becoming increasingly difficult for Leonard to say, “that you want to fuck me, too,”

Spock put his free hand on Leonard’s waist, thumbing the top of his hip. “Do you now?”

“You’re not that good at hiding it, Spock,” and Leonard’s breath hitched on his name. He hoped it was sexy.

The vibrations increased again; Leonard’s body raced in an attempt to pulse in rhythm. The beginning of numbness tickled him, and then the toy stopped altogether. Leonard’s body clenched, he gasped; the toy felt bigger than ever. The fullness made his toes curl.

Spock’s quiet voice drifted into his mind and it took Leonard a breath to realize he had missed the words. “Mm?”

“How are you, Leonard?”

“Good— Great,” he heaved.

“If you are satisfied…?”

Leonard wanted to laugh, _Am I ever satisfied?_ but said, “You know I’d rather have _your_ cock,”

“I don’t believe you’ve earned such a privilege.” Spock’s tone was even, but when Leonard remembered to move his hips he could feel the Vulcan’s erection under him.

“I got through all that vibration,” Leonard felt himself smiling. “Doesn’t that count for something?”

Spock gave a hum of consideration that was too short to be real. “Can you stand?”

“Tall order,” but Leonard put his hands on Spock’s shoulders to haul himself back onto his knees. They creaked; his thighs shook. Spock held the underside of Leonard’s arms to steady him. After a minute Leonard stretched his legs to the floor and stood, hyper aware of the toy still occupying him. A bit of lube slid down his left thigh.

Spock held him for a moment, his gaze hungrily sweeping Leonard’s body, before standing himself.

Leonard arched his back, tried to tighten himself. “I can’t—” he started, but Spock side stepped and pulled Leonard’s arms towards the bed. Leonard was quick to climb onto the mattress, glad to distribute his weight on his hands and knees and relax his muscles. “’S that what you wanted?”

The Vulcan slammed his palm against Leonard’s right ass cheek; he yelped.

“On the contrary, this is what _you_ wanted.” Spock spanked him again before Leonard could read too much into the words. The next came on Leonard’s left side and he felt his muscle ripple before the stinging started to set in.

“He-Hey, don’t stop,”

Spock was dragging his fingertips over the irritated skin, making Leonard quiver. “For wanting to beg, you haven’t said much.”

Leonard’s mouth went dry; _How could I forget?_ He cleared his throat, which he imagined was in the top ten least sexy things to do. “God, Spock, how can I think when you’re bein’ _so_ good t’ me?” When Spock spanked him again he let out a long moan.

“Would you prefer that I didn’t indulge you?”

“No,” Leonard wriggled his ass, inviting another spank. “I want you to _use_ me to indulge _yourself_ ,”

Instead of being struck, Leonard felt the toy begin to slide out of him. Spock withdrew the shaft and for a moment Leonard thought that Spock was going to oblige right then; but Spock slid it back into him with a wet slap. He started a rhythm. On the fourth insertion the vibrating resumed.

“ _Holy_ hell—” Leonard’s body tingled with sensation. His ass quaked as his partner fucked him. “Spock, give me your cock, please— _Please_ , fuck me,”

Silence, except for the low buzz of the vibrator.

“Spock, I— Dear God, you better fuck me soon or, or— _Fuck_ , please!” Leonard gulped in an attempt to moisten in his mouth. He looked over his shoulder, trying to catch Spock’s eyes through his fluttering lashes. “You make me feel so good, Spock, make me feel so much. I love fucking you _almost_ as much as I love teasing you. So come here, fuck me like you _mean_ it. _Please_ , give me everything, _all_ of you,”

At once, almost too quickly, Spock removed the toy with a slippery pop. Without the vibrator’s hum Leonard became aware how raspy his breath had become. Leonard gasped as the Vulcan’s cool hips touched his own, Spock’s erection sliding against the sensitive skin between his cheeks and teasing his hole. Leonard’s thoughts were a slot machine of flashing images, fantasies, desires; some familiar, some entirely new. His skin prickled with every caress of Spock’s hand. He leaned into the touch when the Vulcan cupped his ass cheeks, and lost his breath all over again as he was spread and spanked.

Finally, _finally_ Spock slid his cock into him and Leonard rocked his hips to take in his length. He heard Spock’s breath catch, reminding Leonard to breathe, too. As he exhaled he tried to focus his mind on the Vulcan’s cock, the feeling of fullness it gave him— And found that the pleasure was buried beneath the mass of other sensations he’d acquired: His skin was stinging, his legs shivering from cold drips of lube; his knees were starting to ache, his heart was still _pounding_ in his ears. A numbness was nibbling through his hips, and the edges of his mind.

“Wait,”

Spock grunted as he stopped himself mid-thrust. “What?”

“Need a second,” Leonard tried to make sense of himself, of all the things he was feeling at once; he wanted to articulate them to Spock, to tell him that he was still very much aroused, but the longer he thought about his ailments the more his head hurt.

Spock moved his hands up Leonard’s sides and leaned over his back. His cool weight eased Leonard’s mind for a moment. “Take your time,” he whispered.

Leonard tried again to focus on his pleasure. It simmered back to the surface, then drifted away. He bit his lip, remembered their foreplay, his begging, the rare but unmistakable lust in Spock’s eyes. Leonard’s arousal came and went with these thoughts in short, intense waves.

“Leonard?”

“I…” Leonard had discovered the words he needed, though he could hardly believe he was saying them: “I think I need to… Stop…”

Spock righted his posture almost at once, then pulled himself out much more gently than he had the toy. He kept his hands on Leonard’s sides. “Are you alright?”

“Think so, just—” _Overwhelmed, confused, embarrassed?_ “Tired, all a’ sudden,”

“Lightheadedness is not uncommon in strenuous activity,” But Spock’s voice betrayed his concern. He guided Leonard’s hips so he could sit up and stretch, which Leonard was glad for.

“I’m sorry,” He choked on the word.

Spock sat on the edge of the bed so they were mostly facing each other, cupped Leonard’s face, and gently tilted it so they could look into the other’s eyes. “Leonard, there is no need for an apology.”

He scoffed, “All this pressure and build up, and you don’t even cum. That’s not fair,”

“The only pressures are the ones you have placed upon yourself.” He took his hands off Leonard’s face, shifted himself to the head of the bed, and pulled at the covers. “Come here,”

Leonard moved to Spock’s side and under the blankets as quickly as his body allowed. Spock flipped a switch on the wall nearby and at once the mattress began to warm underneath them, easing Leonard’s still trembling muscles. They snuggled into each other, Leonard leaning his forehead against Spock’s chest; as his body eased into the heat his face remained delightfully cool. He tried to time his breathing with Spock’s, who was catching his breath easier than Leonard was.

When he had the breath (and confidence) Leonard whispered, “It’s not that I _really_ wanted to stop, just…”

“Over-stimulation is a perfectly valid reason to cease the exercise.”

“Hmm,” Usually when Spock could assign words to Leonard’s vague feelings he was relieved the Vulcan understood, but somehow this one missed.

Spock pulled their bodies closer, lowered his voice: “Perhaps we started with too vague a place to begin, with too distant expectations.”

Leonard huffed, thought of a half dozen arguments— But scowling encouraged his headache, so he took a deep breath. “Maybe I was a little… Ambitious,”

“That does not mean it was an unsuccessful attempt.”

“We didn’t cum,” Leonard grumbled.

“Is that necessary to feel pleasure?”

“Are you admitting to _enjoying_ sleeping with me?”

“You already knew that.”

“It’s nice to be reminded.”

“Consider yourself reminded; though if this frequency continues I will begin to doubt your short-term memory.”

Leonard scoffed, his breath warming Spock’s skin. “If we were all walking encyclopedias you wouldn’t be nearly as _fascinating_ , would you?”

“Would you prefer that?”

“And have to keep searching the galaxy for some sophisticated arm candy? No, thank you.”

Smugness crept into Spock’s tone: “A surprisingly _sweet_ compliment from you, Leonard,”

Leonard laughed. His anxiety evaporated into sleepiness. When Leonard caught his breath he thought he might be ready to drift off, but Spock’s voice stirred him again:

“Might I make a suggestion?”

“Sure,”

“Since you have more experience, perhaps you should lead our next experiment.”

Leonard’s heart skipped. “You think so?”

“If you do not desire leadership, perhaps you should demand less.”

That made Leonard snicker again. “Alright,” he managed; “We’ll give that a go tomorrow.”

…

Leonard spent his next shift in a distracted daze; with their little experiment now in full swing the possibilities with Spock seemed simultaneously endless and overwhelming. Every hour brought him a new idea, and a new anxiety. Would Spock actually appreciate being the center of attention, or be embarrassed to sport a few bruises of his own?

  
Today Leonard’s staff was too busy to relieve him early. When Jim sent a private invitation to meet with Spock and Scott after their shifts Leonard was glad to have something else to look forward to; it even made his last hours of appointments bearable.

Finally Leonard found his way to Rec Room 2, which was usually quiet during shift changes. The other senior staff were already gathered around a table. Scotty smiled as he saw Leonard, withdrew a glass bottle from under the table, and poured him a creamy blue drink. When Leonard reached the table he took it like a shot without asking what it was; it coated his throat like milk.

“‘Atta lad!” Scott slapped the table.

Jim’s laughter echoed in the quiet room. “Your shift _that_ good, Bones?”

“The best,” but the thickness of the drink lingered in Leonard’s mouth. He pulled his chair up next to Scotty’s. “Another one.”

Scotty was quick to pour it. “Sounds like we’ve all had a day, eh, boys?”

Spock, who was sitting across from Leonard, nodded. “It is not usual for Starfleet negotiations to be this prolonged.”

Leonard was done thinking about work. He took his second drink, this time taking two swallows to down it.

“It shouldn’t be this difficult to update an existing treaty,” Jim complained. “Our relations are better than ever, why shouldn’t we be allowed to explore deeper space?”

“We all know you’d like to be _deeper_ , Jim,” Leonard elbowed him. “But you’ll _just_ have to work with what you’ve got.”

Scott and Jim laughed. Spock struggled with a smile, and ultimately won by softly saying, “That might explain the captain’s tendency to overcompensate.”

Despite being the subject of the joke Jim had the broadest grin. “Gentlemen, gentlemen, please try to contain yourselves. I know it’s hard… So very, _very_ hard,”

Leonard snorted. “If anyone’s overcompensating, it’s probably good ol’ Scotty here.”

“An’ what makes you say _that_?”

“Well, engineering is just smashing your parts together, isn’t it?” In the laughter that followed Leonard flicked his eyes to Spock. To his surprise their eyes met; there was a keen sparkle there. Leonard cleared his throat. “A little gear _grinding_ , a splash of _oil_ ,”

Spock chimed in again: “An oil leak might indicate an underlying medical issue.”

Scotty didn’t miss a beat, “I s’ppose you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?”

“Oh, yes, tell us about it,” Jim jumped in. “Since I’m off shift I happen to be… Wide open,”

The Vulcan’s eyebrows rose, a playfulness in tone. “Have you ever heard something called _Naq’loul_?”

“Now, is that something to get tested for, or an elaborate sex position?” Jim was nibbling the bait, but genuine curiosity slid into his voice.

“Perhaps both.”

“ _Must_ be a position,” Leonard laughed, and again caught Spock’s gaze. He felt his cheeks warm.

The jovial atmosphere was familiar to Leonard, comfortable. After they’d eaten and Leonard’s cheeks hurt from smiling he realized he had been with his friends for hours. He heaved himself to his feet and stretched. “Well, don’t we all have somewhere to be come mornin’?”

Jim leaned back in his chair. “Don’t want to stay for a little ice cream, Bones?”

“I couldn’t, thanks,”

“I am ready to retire as well,” Spock announced and stood, too. “Shall we walk together?”

Leonard’s tone tripped, “’Course,” and he did his best to avoid Jim’s and Scott’s eyes. His once forgotten worries all hatched at once and swarmed anew:

Due to their respective ranks the First Officer and C.M.O. decided to keep their romantic relationship away from most of the Enterprise crew, but they agreed not to keep secrets from their friends. Still, Leonard was never exactly sure how much to reveal; he couldn’t imagine they wanted to hear the explicit details of their sex life. Leonard suddenly became mortified imagining that their friends somehow knew about his and Spock’s recent blunders.

He said his ‘good night’s automatically and strode to Spock’s side. He felt Jim’s gaze follow them, thought he heard one of them whisper as the doors slid open. _What do our friends even think about our relationship? Do they think we’re too different?_

They walked down the hall in silence. Leonard spun the ring on his little finger. _What if they’re right?_

...

It was much more satisfying to enter Spock’s quarters with him rather than coming in alone. They embraced as soon as the door shut, stumbled towards the bed, and became lost in long kisses. Leonard slid his hands in the narrow gap between Spock’s uniform and undershirt to trace the lines of his stomach, his hips, and sides. His fingers were coming upon the undershirt’s collar by the time Spock was pulling his uniform off, gradually revealing his skin.

Leonard paused to watch Spock strip. When the Vulcan finished he went for Leonard’s uniform, who took a moment to remember how to duck out of it. In this blur the back of his legs hit the bed, and he fell rather than sat on its edge.

Another kiss, another layer stripped away. Leonard felt himself involuntarily cringe. He usually couldn’t get enough of Spock looking at him: It was proof that Leonard had his attention. The intensity of Spock’s gaze was enough to make Leonard shudder on any occasion, but suddenly the surgeon was ready for Spock to look anywhere else. _What’s wrong with me?_

Spock frowned, tossed Leonard’s clothes aside, and sat beside Leonard at the end of the bed. “Leonard, if you do not wish to continue—”

“I do, I do, I’m just,” Leonard put a hand against his forehead as if that would help him find the words. He shut his eyes, and that helped him pretend that Spock wasn’t studying his every move. “I don’t know what’s going on with me,” he finally admitted. “One second I’m excited, the next I’m nervous as a mouse.”

Spock put an arm around Leonard’s shoulders, who was glad to lean against him. “What makes you nervous, ashayam?”

“Well, I want you to enjoy it, that’s a big one.”

“I cannot promise that I will, but,” Spock’s breath was cool on the cusp of Leonard’s ear as he spoke, “I am willing to try it on your recommendation. If I find myself uncomfortable for any reason, you will be told so immediately.”

“If you don’t like it, I don’t want to waste your time,”

“My time spent with you is never wasted.”

Leonard paused at the abruptness of Spock’s answer. “It won’t be a good time if you end up not liking it,”

“And I will consider it time that we spent learning about each other.”

“And what happens when you learn something about me you wish you hadn’t?”

Spock considered this for several seconds, each of which felt like hours. “I have long been puzzled with the complexity of human behaviors, but recently I have accepted that humanity is an enigma, even to humans. That is in part why you find it such a difficult concept to articulate.”

“ _So_?”

“So I will always be learning about you. We will learn about each other, and as you grow and change, so will I.”

“I’m not talking about some great mystery of the universe, Spock,” Leonard heaved himself upright, pulling away from the Vulcan so they could look at each other again. “I’m talking about you getting _down_ and _nasty_ with a human, about trying kinks! Is there even a translation for the word ‘kink’ in your language?”

“Of course.”

“Don’t bullshit me!”

“Leonard,” Spock offered his hands.

His name sounded so kind in Spock’s mouth that Leonard felt the sharpness of his mood ebb away. He took a deep breath before sliding his hands into Spock’s and lightly squeezing them; Spock returned the gesture. Leonard let himself breathe a minute longer, then softly stated, “I don’t want to be your charity case. You don’t have to partake in my fetishes just because we’re together.”

Spock brought Leonard’s hands up and kissed the backs of them. “I wish to indulge you, but you must first allow me to.”

“When the hell do you think I forbade you to?”

Spock took a meditative breath; Leonard mirrored him.

“Our experiment is still exceptionally new,” Spock murmured. “There is no time constraint, and no expectations but your own.”

“You don’t _expect_ to cum, then, huh?”

“It is too soon to tell; I highly recommend further experimentation.” Spock placed another set of kisses on the back of Leonard’s hands; Leonard felt the tension in his shoulders melt away.

Leonard shut his eyes; he had the feeling that Spock was right, but there was none of the bitterness that usually accompanied it. Spock’s softness was infectious. “Okay,” Leonard breathed, as if the word erased the last few minutes. “You still think I should lead?”

“I would not be disappointed if you would prefer to postpone, nor do I have any reservations.”

Leonard wondered if that was the whole truth, but dismissed the thought. “I _do_ have something I haven’t had the opportunity to use in a while,”

“Have you enjoyed its use in prior relationships?”

“Yes, on both sides,”

“You mean both giving and receiving?”

“Yes,” Leonard nodded, then looked back into Spock’s awaiting gaze. “But the sub gives up a bit of mobility…?”

“A common control tactic,” Spock gently squeezed his hands again. “Nothing I cannot handle.”

A shiver ran up Leonard’s spine. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were eager t’ hop into a sex swing,”

“Good thing you know better.” Spock started to stand again. “Would you like assistance mounting the structure?”

Leonard blinked; he had expected to explain a little more, or negotiate further. “Uh— Please,”

Leonard retrieved the box of restraints from his quarters and together they untangled the sex swing from Leonard’s other cuffs, chains, and harnesses. Spock made it feel easy, quickly twisting the straps into their proper configuration and identifying which ones went around the body and which were used to hang the apparatus. In less than twenty minutes their station was prepared with a towel on the floor and lube nearby; the swing was hung, secured, and Leonard was helping Spock step into it.

“It’ll probably be a little awkward to be in, at first,” Leonard warned as he tightened a strap on Spock’s upper thigh.

“I trust I will adapt,” but he was watching Leonard intently.

Leonard gave a tug on each strap to assure himself (and Spock) that they wouldn’t slip. “A’right, ready for a little suspension?”

Spock nodded, and Leonard instructed him where to grab on the swing to hoist himself while Leonard finished strapping him in. Spock’s strength allowed Leonard extra time, but he tried to be quick so Spock could relax again. He announced when he finished, “There ya’ are.”

“It is… Awkward.” The swing held Spock’s body off the ground with his legs apart, forcing him to display his uniquely Vulcan genitalia. Leonard’s mouth watered at the sight and he forced himself to refocus on the task at hand:

“You can let yourself down with this clip, here,” and he tapped the orange mechanism near his thigh to show him.

“And how am I to reach it, when my wrists are bound above me?”

“There’s a quick release for your wrists you can reach. The little orange bit, see? Just give that a little pull and you’ll be hands free again.” Leonard gave Spock a minute more to wriggle, making countless minuscule adjustments to his position. When Spock started to still he asked, “Ready for the wrists?”

Spock made a final shift before offering his hands to Leonard, who cuffed them before guiding them to the clip above them.

Leonard swallowed as he drank in the sight of Spock. “I know you’re not too used to being without this much control,”

The Vulcan hummed. “This is true,”

Leonard drug his fingers over Spock’s shaft, tracing over the veins and wrinkles. It twitched under his touch. “It’s a good thing you trust me, hmm?”

“It is,”

He didn’t have to work hard to get Spock up. Leonard’s hands knew many tricks: He danced his fingers up the length of Spock’s cock, splayed his touch on the head; Leonard drummed his fingertips on Spock’s veins, each tap making Spock twitch to stiffness.

When Leonard decided Spock was hard enough he crouched and took the Vulcan’s tip into his mouth. Spock hissed a breath and Leonard amped the suction to keep himself from smirking. Spock’s head was salty on his tongue and Leonard was all too glad to drag his taste buds over the sensitive member. The movements of Spock’s body were absorbed by the straps, allowing every shiver to concentrate into Leonard’s mouth. Spock’s muted whimpers were joyous cheers to Leonard.

But a new temptation sparked in him:

Leonard batted his eyes to look up at Spock through his lashes, waiting for eye contact. When Spock noticed their gazes met and Leonard hummed, his voice sending vibration through them both. Spock’s voice cracked into a moan, but Leonard held Spock’s stare. He opened his mouth, breaking the seal with a wet _pop_!, and smiled wide to show his teeth. Then let his eyes drop and descend again as if he were going to take a large bite of the flesh in front of him.

Spock’s body lurched away from him, squirming as much as the straps would let him. Leonard couldn’t help but let out some stifled snickers, and ultimately had to pull himself off Spock to catch his breath.

“That was _not_ so amusing,”

Leonard placed a kiss on the tip of Spock’s cock. “I thought so.”

“You’re making it difficult for me to trust your mouth,”

But Leonard kept trailing kisses down the Vulcan’s length. He flashed his teeth once more, only for Spock’s firm “ _Don’t_ ,” to make Leonard chuckle again: “Well, if you want to get right to me fucking you…”

He reached for the lube, expecting Spock to say something, but he only fidgeted and swayed in the swing.

Leonard took a breath, reminded himself that this was new for Spock. _I’m probably going way too damn fast_ , he thought, and swallowed the guilt that surfaced. “Hey, Spock?”

His dark eyes met Leonard’s, but the glaze over them made Leonard feel like Spock was looking through him and into the space beyond.

“Uhm,” Leonard fumbled, suddenly sure that whatever he said next wouldn’t be the right thing. “If this… _Whole thing_ isn’t working for you— you have to tell me,”

Spock turned his head and drifted his eyes off Leonard.

“Just ‘cause you’re hard doesn’t mean you’re enjoyin’ yourself,” but Leonard hoped that he was wrong, that Spock just needed to catch his breath.

At length Spock answered, “I am _un_ sure about this,”

Leonard swallowed. “Can I do anything to make it better?”

Spock’s gaze finally came back to him. “I don’t know yet.”

 _Fuck_.

“Well, then, ah, how ‘bout—? Ya’ know, I needed a short break, anyway,” Leonard stood back to full height, squeezing Spock’s knee as he used him for support. “You’re—” he gestured to the swing and Spock bodily, “Comfortable _enough_ , right?”

“I’m quite fine,” though Spock’s eyes had become distant again.

“Right, well,” He fumbled for a lie. “I’ll take a quick piss and be back directly—” Though he was already heading for the bathroom door Leonard suddenly remembered he should be making at least the barest attempt to remain sexy: “You’re welcome to _entertain_ yourself while I’m gone, alright?” But he whisked himself into the bathroom before Spock had the opportunity to protest.

The bathroom seemed smaller than Leonard remembered it. He grabbed a hand towel and soaked it with cold water to dab against his face; _A short break— Is there such a thing? How many times can I ruin the mood in one night?_ Tears welled in his lashes and he pressed the towel against his eye sockets until they throbbed. His heart was aching— Or perhaps his whole chest was tightening; Leonard tried to take deep breaths, to count them out.

He had trouble making it past _two_.

A knock at the door jarred Leonard from the dampness and he caught his reflection in the mirror— His skin shone with moisture, his eyelashes clumped around tear-brimmed eyes.

_How attractive…_

Another knock, and this time Spock’s voice came through the door, too: “Leonard? Are you alright?”

 _He’s checking on me— How long have I been in here?_ He threw his wet towel into the laundry chute and grabbed another dry one to pat on his face. “M’ fine,” he lied, amazed his voice did not betray him. “You, ah, slid out of that swing real fast,”

“Was that not the intent of your instructing me to free myself?”

“I guess so, but you didn’t have to,” Leonard chuckled, the hold on his chest suddenly loosening enough to let him breathe again.

“I prefer to be assured of your well being.”

Leonard set his shoulders, being sure to avoid the mirror less it rob him of his remaining confidence. When he opened the door he forced a smile at Spock, who was waiting for him with his brows knitted in worry. “If you wanted out of the swing _that_ bad…”

“That was not my concern,”

“Relax,” Leonard laughed, willing himself to take his own advice. “I’m fine, really. We can keep going if you’d like,”

Spock looked Leonard up and down, studying him.

An escaped drop of water, or perhaps a bead of sweat, trailed from Leonard’s hairline. _Can he tell if I’m fibbing from here?_

After several heartbeats Spock said, “If resuming is what you would prefer, I will request your assistance returning to the apparatus.”

Leonard tried not to look too relieved. As soon as they were close enough Leonard busied himself with untwisting the straps that had strayed from their configuration during Spock’s escape. He held the leg loops open for Spock to step into; Spock balanced himself by resting a hand on Leonard’s shoulder. The touch lingered as Leonard tightened the straps into their proper places on Spock’s thighs.

“You better let go of me if you want me to string your arms up, darlin’,”

But the Vulcan kept them close, his voice soft: “You’re tense. Leonard, I believe you are still uncomfortable. Perhaps before we continue we should renegotiate,”

Leonard’s breath caught and made him cough. _I have ruined everything, he isn’t in the mood at all—_

“I am not unopposed to restarting…”

But Spock’s voice drowned in the storm of the doctor’s mind; _We’ve hardly started and it’s wrong, it’s all wrong—_

Spock used his free hand to yank on the clip that held his thighs and again slid to his feet. He wrapped his arms over Leonard’s shoulders, ushering him away from the swing. “Or perhaps that is enough stimulation for one evening.”

“I’m sorry,” Leonard swallowed. “We could—?”

“No, we’re finished. For both our sakes,” The Vulcan’s cool demeanor was impossible to argue with. He led Leonard to the edge of the bed and sat him there, a hand ever present on the doctor’s shoulder. “Could you…?”

Leonard regretfully opened the cuffs on Spock’s wrists and thighs, trying not to dwell on their lack of use. His rib cage rattled as he set them on the sheets beside him. “Why don’t you go on and clean yourself up?”

“I’ll draw us a hot bath.”

“Go ahead, Spock, I’ll,” he shrugged, “Start dismantling _this_ ,”

“Allow me to help you,”

“No, thanks. You’re covered in sweat and I think—” The defeat had leaked into Leonard’s voice; he hoped Spock couldn’t discern it. “I think I’m ready to go to bed.”

“I would prefer to stay together,” Spock slid his hand from Leonard’s shoulder to his hand, grasped it, and pulled him so Leonard was standing again. “Hot water has been used medicinally for thousands of years for a variety of ailments.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll go,” he held his hands up to stop him from lecturing him further.

Spock smiled.

They walked arm in arm back to the bathroom. In need of something to do Leonard sat on the edge of the tub and volunteered to draw the bath: “If we’re going to relax, heat is the only option.”

“I trust you will not choose an unbearable temperature.”

“Not unbearable for me, no,” but when the water steamed Leonard did dip his fingers in the tub to be sure he wouldn’t boil his boyfriend.

When it was nearly full Spock stepped in and began to settle in the water, reaching for Leonard’s hand to encourage him to follow. Leonard obliged, briefly turning away from Spock so he could lean back against the Vulcan’s chest. Even in the hot water his skin was cool to the touch. Spock wrapped his arms around Leonard, his hand coming to rest on Leonard’s chest. Leonard held it there, over his heart.

They sat in the bath for a while, watching the steam settle and finding comfort in the closeness of the other. For a short while Leonard forgot about their misadventures, but it crept back to him as the calmness stretched. He broke the silence: “Are you always so patient, or do you make special exceptions for me?”

Spock nuzzled into Leonard’s hair. “There’s no need to be insecure. We are building a relationship; trust that I want to be with you.”

Leonard let that sit a moment, tried to discern if it answered his question, then decided that it didn’t matter. “I think… I think I’ve ruined it,”

“Having not yet found a kink that serves us both does not mean that one does not exist; it means we have yet to discover it.”

“And what if we don’t?”

“Then we will have to be sure we have attempted them _all_.”

“Oh _no_ ,” Leonard twisted to try to look at Spock, failing to hide his newfound smile. “What _weird_ fetish are you hiding from me?”

He arched an eyebrow. “You assume I have one?”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

Spock shrugged. “Then I suppose we will have to find mine together.”

…

Spock’s alarm, the song of a Vulcan Oasis-bird, stirred Leonard from his restless dream and he tousled his blanket over his eyes before the computer raised the lights. He made little effort to pretend he was still asleep, but had no intentions of stirring yet; his staff could bear his absence for a short while.

Similarly, Spock made little effort to rouse Leonard from bed. After giving Leonard’s shoulder a gentle jostle he stretched, dressed himself in full uniform, and left without a kiss goodbye. Leonard laid still for a few more minutes to be sure Spock wouldn’t make an unexpected return, then heaved himself from his cocoon.

Leonard hurried on his underclothes and slid behind Spock’s desk. “Computer?” he yawned. “Let’s review a little Vulcan physiology, shall we?”

…

The turbolift doors slid open to reveal the bridge was bustling with activity; Leonard’s heart drummed in his chest.

Jim was too busy to notice his initial arrival, talking over the chatter to Nyota: “If Starfleet wanted us to stop, wouldn’t they have said something by now?”

“Orders haven’t been updated since Starfleet entered negotiation with their ambassadors.”

“We’re _still_ on standby?”

“Captain,” came Spock’s voice; “If we continue our course without established consent we may cause irreparable damage to Starfleet’s relations.” The Vulcan’s gaze caught Leonard’s and he nodded to him.

Leonard felt his face warm.

“Our timing’s already cutting it close.” Jim rubbed his jaw as he weighed his options. “If we keep waiting on indecisive emissaries, we’ll never get anything done. Ah, Bones!” Leonard jumped and Jim’s face cracked into a smile. “What do _you_ think?”

“Jim, I’m a _doctor_ , not a diplomat.”

He answered at once: “But we’re all _explorers_ , and I value your opinion.”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Leonard flicked his eyes back to Spock, who was already reimmersed in the information on his data slate. He tried to shake the feeling that they were _not_ talking about space travel. “There’s no point in hesitating, is there?”

Jim nodded and leaned back in his chair. “Steady as she goes, Mr. Sulu.”

As suddenly as he’d become the center of attention, Leonard became just another crew mate. Spock passed the slate to a helmsman in red and started to cross to another station; Leonard moved to meet him there.

“What brings you to the bridge, Doctor?” Spock’s voice was dampened by the hum of machinery that insulated the bridge.

Leonard kept his voice low, too: “Just you.” He reached for one of the Vulcan’s hands, but it quickly became preoccupied switching a display. Leonard tried again, this time managing to brush his fingers against Spock’s before he pulled them away.

“Need I remind you that we’re on shift?”

“What’s that got to do with wantin’ t’ hold your hand, darlin’?”

Spock turned to look at him, furrowed his brows as he studied Leonard’s face. “Captain?”

“Yes, Spock?” Jim was looking at something over Pavel’s shoulder.

“Might I escort the doctor back to sickbay? Should the state of this mission become an emergency—”

“Yes, of course. Don’t be too long.”

Spock grabbed the cuff of Leonard’s uniform, the back of their hands brushing the other’s, and pulled him towards the turbolift. Leonard tried to suppress his giddiness, had to not trip over himself in their haste. _Am I really getting away with this?_

The turbolift doors hissed shut. Spock let go of him; Leonard felt his breath hitch.

The Vulcan wet his lips before he spoke: “Attempts at intimacy _on the bridge_ is acutely inappropriate.”

“And… hot?”

“And _uncomfortable_.”

Leonard’s confidence shattered. “I was just trying to—”

“I _know_ what you were trying,” Spock interrupted. “But there are much more reasonable circumstances that would not include the involvement of our crew.”

“I wasn’t trying to involve them, just…” Leonard scoffed. “I’m trying to do something _nice_ for you,”

“Nice for me, or nice for _you_?”

Leonard cringed. “I read—”

“You misunderstood.”

“But—”

“Leonard, I am _telling_ you that you crossed a line.”

“Come on, Spock, I’m _trying_ here,”

The Vulcan scowled. “Do you think that I’m _not_ trying?”

“I never said that!”

The turbolift hissed open onto Deck 5, which had its usual bustle of blue uniforms. They paused.

Part of Leonard knew that the moment he stepped off the turbolift his anger would begin to dissipate, but he liked the idea of staying justifiably upset for just a little longer. “Got anything else to say?”

“No,” Spock sighed. “If _you_ would like to continue this conversation in sickbay…?”

“I think you should return to the bridge.”

He paused. “If that is your preference,”

“It is.” And Leonard marched down the hall to his office without another word.

…

_Mucked the whole damn thing up_ , Leonard repeated to himself as he mindlessly double checked the documents on his data slate. He had every intention of spending the day as an office hermit and canceling any in-person obligation that didn’t demand his expertise.

When his shift ended Leonard stayed in his chair an extra half hour. He wondered why he had broached the subject of kink to Spock at all, and wished he’d continued pretending to be vanilla.

He finally found the strength to leave his office, but not to face his boyfriend. Leonard instead returned to his own quarters, expectedly empty;

Unexpectedly lonely.

…

  
An hour later Leonard’s door chimed and he assumed at first he’d imagined the sound. He had already showered and dressed for bed, was about ready to crawl in when the chime came again. “Fine,” Leonard groaned. “Come in.”

The doors slid open and in stepped Spock. Though he was still dressed in uniform from the waist up, his black, pocketed trousers hung comfortably from his hips. “Was I supposed to meet you here tonight?”

Leonard took a breath, tried to assign words to his feelings before he forgot them: “No, I— I needed some grounding time.”

A pause; “Have you had enough?”

 _Enough of what, exactly?_ But Leonard didn’t want to let his confidence slip away again. “Spock, I… I’m not sure any of this is working,”

Spock tilted his head and closed the distance between them, offering his arms, which Leonard took and held onto without thinking. “Are you suggesting terminating our experiment?”

Leonard bit his lip, watched the fabric of Spock’s uniform shift under his grip. “I don’t _really_ want to do that…”

“ _Ashayam_ ,” He spoke just above a whisper. “I understand your hesitance, but I believe kink should be recreational, not the cause of further stress.”

“Are we kidding ourselves?”

“What do you mean?”

“Us, our relationship,” Leonard couldn’t bring himself to look at Spock. “Am I… Too much? Too needy?”

“ _Leonard_ ,” and Spock pulled him into a proper hug and Leonard buried his face in his chest. “Even if that _were_ true, which it _isn’t_ , it is my life’s greatest pleasure to support you.”

“But if it’s too much,” Leonard fumbled for more words, struggling to keep his voice even. “Your health— You’re important, too,”

Spock gave his shoulders a squeeze, forcing him to listen. “Do you doubt my ability to assert my needs or take care of myself?”

“No, but—” _You shouldn’t have to take care of me, too._

“Peace, Leonard,” and Spock took to using one hand to rub his back. “I love you, I _want_ you. We may take all the time in the universe to understand the other, and still I would love you as you are in each moment.”

Leonard’s breath caught. He replayed Spock’s words in his mind.

They held each other, letting time and familiar company ease their worries.

“Leonard, if I have not previously made it clear, I have found a surprising amount of amusement in our recent escapades.”

“Really?” but it was more a statement than a question.

“I would like to continue the experiment, whenever you are ready.”

“Yeah?” Leonard took a slow breath. “You been workin’ on something?”

“You sound like you want to hear it.”

Leonard felt himself smile. “I do.”

“Are you sure?”

“Please?”

Spock held him for a few minutes more. “Let me lead this scene, without your distractions; minimal restraints, a few simple rules, likely some bruising on your thighs.”  
Leonard shivered. “You gonna keep talkin’ dirty like that?”

“If you should find that all agreeable…?”

“It sounds great.” When Leonard realized how fast he spoke he added, “Really,”

They each stared at the other, both their chests heaving with quickening breath.

“Good,” Spock said at last. He raised his hand and held his fingers for a Vulcan kiss, which Leonard was eager to give him. “First you must undress.”

Leonard took a slow breath, held their fingers together for a little longer. _I’ll try not to overexcite myself, not to try too hard_ , he promised himself. _And I’m allowed to engulf myself in the moments, to take my time enjoying Spock… Enjoying myself._

Conviction swelled in Leonard’s chest and he finally pulled his fingers away from Spock’s so he could grab instead at his clothes. “You know, it just occurred to me that you never _did_ pick a safe word.”

“How about _tribble_?”

“Or you _did_ ,” Leonard chuckled. “That’ll do.” Leonard tossed his shirt into the corner, started to unfasten with his pants. “Aren’t _you_ gonna get naked?”

“In time. Please,” Spock gestured to Leonard’s body with one hand; the other was in his pocket. “Continue.”

Leonard did as he was told, letting go of the half-formed arguments in his mind. _No bratting; Be good, get fucked._

When he kicked his pants away Spock started to slowly walk around him; Leonard spun to keep facing the Vulcan, but Spock grabbed his arm. “Stay still.” So Leonard resigned himself to just turning his head, watching Spock as best he could from his peripheral. Spock rested a cool palm on Leonard’s waist and dragged his hand over Leonard’s hip, across the top of his thigh, up the curve of his ass and into the small of his back. Gradually his touch slid to his other hip. Leonard held his arms against his chest in an attempt to keep them out of the way of Spock’s exploration.

“Exquisite.” Both of Spock’s hands had now found sanctum on Leonard’s skin, trailing up his sides and tickling in the tiny hollows between his vertebrae. His touch danced its way around Leonard’s arms, held him in an embrace with his back against Spock’s chest. “Relax, my love.”

Leonard took another deep breath, felt Spock’s chest heave with him. As they exhaled Spock gently pulled Leonard’s arms. Leonard let them hang at his sides, let go of the accompanying tension in his shoulders and spine.

Spock pressed a kiss into the nook between Leonard’s neck and shoulder. “Are you ready to hear my rules?”

His whisper made Leonard quake; he nodded.

Spock gently pulled Leonard’s arms back, crossing his wrists and sliding a length of smooth, cool satin over them. “One: No whining, or back talking.”

“What about complaining?”

Spock yanked on the satin to tie it, making Leonard yelp in surprise. “Two: No cumming without my explicit permission.”

“That’s a tough one.” Leonard flexed his wrists to test the tightness. Satisfied the restraint wasn’t going to cut into his skin, he tried to show Spock a thumbs-up.

Spock’s cool hands returned to Leonard’s skin, stretching long fingers up his rib cage and up onto his chest. Spock’s touch ghosted over Leonard’s areola and made his nipples harden. “The third rule is the most important to remember.”

“More so than your permission?”

“Yes; are you listening?”

Leonard shivered. “Yes,”

Spock’s right hand left for his pocket and returned with a thin, silver chain tipped with rubber clamps. “Rule Three: _Enjoy yourself_.” He clipped an end onto Leonard’s right nipple and gave the chain a testing pull.

“Ah, fuck—” Leonard’s torso followed the chain’s direction and he started to laugh at his body’s attempt to lessen the feeling, but even the contractions of his chest made the weight of the chain sway and pull. He was already hissing in a new breath when Spock fastened the opposite end on his left nipple. This time when Spock spun the chain in his fingers it pulled on both Leonard’s nipples and he moaned at the sensation.

“Is that a satisfactory placement?” and even after Spock pulled his hand away the weighted chain continued to sway and pull.

“Y-yeah,” Leonard swallowed. “How long ‘ave you had this lyin’ around?”

“Your tone is bordering on my first rule.”

Leonard opened his mouth, then shut it again. _He didn’t say anything about punishment tonight_ , but before Leonard became obsessed with the shortcomings of their previous attempts he remembered Spock’s third rule: _Enjoy._

Before he could think of anything to say the sudden cold of metal was pressed against the bottom of his scrotum. “ _Goddamn_ —” and his body lurched away from it and into Spock. He felt the bulge of an erection behind him, and his own cock twitched in turn. “ _What_ are you—?”

“Minimal bondage,” Spock’s tone betrayed his smugness. “Is that a problem?”

“No, I just— Surprised,”

Another kiss into his neck. “Relax, Leonard,”

He nodded, took a deep breath, and held it in hopes it would keep him still. When Spock reapplied the metal his cock still jumped and he released his breath in a shaky hum. Spock’s agile fingers maneuvered Leonard’s balls and shaft into the metal rings of the cock cage; Leonard couldn’t help but shiver. It was a tight fit; no amount of twitching could escape him from the sensation, but as the metal warmed his body eased into it. Spock’s hands began to explore Leonard’s body again and the cage became one sensation of many.

Spock drifted his touch up Leonard’s torso again, guiding Leonard to stand without leaning his weight on the Vulcan. Leonard’s knees had to be convinced, but Spock held him until the doctor found his strength. Slowly Spock pulled himself away and Leonard heard the shift of fabric behind him; Spock snapped a second satin ribbon and the next moment the soft fabric slid over Leonard’s eyes.

Leonard shut them at once, tilted his face to the floor so Spock might tie the ribbon without knotting his hair. “You say _minimal_ , but I think this counts as a whole outfit,”

“Should I expect to be your visual aid at the crews’ next social event?”

“Careful, now, that’s a _whole_ other kink,” but Leonard let the idea linger in his mind for a few moments longer.

“Don’t get distracted.”

“Hmm?”

“Hush,”

Spock’s touch seemed more deliberate than before, the movements slower; or perhaps Leonard was more aware of Spock’s hands without his sight. Every hitch of his breath swayed the chain between his nipples; every twitch of his hips had his member throbbing against its restrains. Spock’s wet breath flowed over his skin:

“You look like _quite_ the cock sleeve.”

A smile pulled at Leonard’s mouth. “Do I?”

“Indeed; to which there is only one logical conclusion.”

“Which is?”

“To _treat_ you like a cock sleeve.”

Leonard shivered, only to stumble when Spock pushed his shoulders to lean him forward. He needn’t have worried; Spock was holding onto the binding on Leonard’s wrists, keeping Leonard’s body bent without the threat of falling over. He felt suspended by Spock’s strength. His heart raced.

“How long do you think you can last?” Spock’s free hand was drawing circular patterns on his ass.

“A while,” though Leonard only thought so because of the metal cage limiting his circulation.

Spock gave a doubtful hum. “You think you can last _and_ remember all my rules?”

“I don’t think I promised _all_ that,” Leonard teased.

“Can you not do it?”

Leonard scoffed, “Remind me.”

“No whining. Ask permission. Enjoy.”

“Right, right,” _Since my cock’s in lockup, all I’ve got to do is keep my mouth shut._

Leonard wasn’t sure exactly when Spock had removed his hand, but his fingers returned with the dampness of lube and were quick to wet his hole.

“Aah, fuck!”

Spock firmed his grip on Leonard, holding him still. “If your volume seeps into the halls you will be the subject of much gossip. Again.”

“It’d be your fault for—” but Leonard didn’t finish his thought; Spock eased two fingers into him, sliding over the rings of muscle and striking as deep as they could reach. “Mmm…!”

“Stop squirming,” but it was an impossible demand; as he said it Spock started to scissor his fingers, twisting his hand and dragging his fingertips against Leonard’s walls.

Leonard bit down his swears as Spock prepared him, strained to listen to the rhythmic squelches of the lube on the skin between them. Already he could feel his body beginning to constrict, inviting Spock into him in pulses. “How long—? Are you gonna—?”

“I believe you know _exactly_ how long I am, Leonard,” Spock punctuated the word by adding another finger, continuing to stretch him.

“Not what I—” but Leonard couldn’t spare any more breath to finish the argument; he whimpered instead. Spock’s fingers were pressing into his flesh, massaging the muscles and blurring Leonard’s mind. “ _More_ ,”

Spock pulled on Leonard’s wrists, forcing him to straighten a little; the movement had Leonard’s body swallowing Spock’s fingers to the knuckles. “I said no whining.”

Leonard let out a pleasured cry. Spock stayed there a moment, letting Leonard feel him, before resuming his remarkably slow finger fuck. “Shit—” but then Leonard bit his lower lip to remind himself not to speak. Every thrust added to his mounting sensitivity, every scissor and squirm heightened by the slick of lube. “Spock—”

And his fingers slid out without any resistance. “Yes?”

Leonard took a breath, tried to not let the sudden emptiness consume him. “F-fuck me? Please?”

A few anxious heartbeats echoed in his ears before they were struck by Spock’s voice: “ _Gladly_.”

Leonard’s body trembled as he listened to Spock lube his cock. Anticipation welled in his chest and manifested in a long held breath. He let it go in a moan the moment Spock pressed their hips together.

Spock guided himself to Leonard’s hole and slid into him with ease, perhaps too easily— For after inserting just a few inches Spock withdrew himself so just his head remained. (Leonard’s breath hitched, and he thought he might have heard Spock do the same.) Slowly Spock slid in, but again stopped himself before entering too deeply. This became his thrusting pace: Deliberate, controlled, and seemingly effortless.

“ _Spock_ ,” Leonard drug out his name as long as his lungs would allow.

“Hmm?”

 _You know exactly what you’re doing to me, you tease_ , but all Leonard managed to vocalize was a breathy groan. He wanted all of Spock, wanted their bodies to be as intertwined as physically possible.

“Require something?” Spock prompted.

“Y-Yes,”

Spock withdrew most of his length again. “Tell me.”

“Fuck me,” and Leonard was so relieved his voice didn’t falter that he repeated it louder: “Fuck me, Spock!”

Spock’s contented hum was soon drowned by Leonard’s moan; he eased himself into Leonard little by little. He grabbed Leonard’s hip and held him still, cool fingers burrowing bruises into Leonard’s skin. At last Spock reached depth, sweat sticking their skin together, and here he stayed to let Leonard adjust.

Leonard’s cock twitched and gave him sharp reminders of his constraints. The twitching traveled down his legs, quaking his hips and knees.

“Stop bucking your hips.”

“But—” he heaved. _But I need you right now!_

Slowly Spock rocked himself, allowing Leonard to feel every ridge, every vein of his length. “You entrusted your body to me,” he said, each word inspiring a new shiver in Leonard’s body; “I think I will have you as I please.”

_As if that wouldn’t be good for me, too._

Spock began a new rhythm, still too slow, but deep enough to send ripples of pleasure up Leonard’s body. The chain on his nipples pulled on them with every thrust; his cock throbbed against its cage. When Spock suddenly snapped his hips forward Leonard thought that he might burst, his mind fizzled, and then he came back to himself just as quickly. He caught his breath as Spock returned to his previous pace, but still wasn’t prepared for the next hard thrust. Lights flashed behind his eyelids.

The third time Spock pounded into him Leonard felt his stomach tighten with the start of an orgasm; but the feeling didn’t build, nor did it dissipate. Leonard’s pleasure plateaued, now ever present in his mind.

“Ahhh, _fuck_ , I—” Leonard choked on air, sputtered.

“You…?” but Spock kept rocking himself in and out of Leonard, never letting him be without sensation.

“I—” Leonard tried to time his breathing to Spock’s movements. “Love you—” _And this!_

Another hard thrust unlocked the next stage of pleasure. Leonard moaned and almost missed Spock’s breathy reply: “Love you, too.”

Leonard smiled. “Good,”

He was answered with another hard thrust, the start of a harsher rhythm. Leonard’s strength faded fast, each sensation building under his skin. Pleasure pooled in him and splashed against his thoughts. The fullness, the pulls on his nipples, the envelopment of Spock’s body on his— Leonard’s body shuddered in another attempt to cum, then numbed in its denial.

Spock kept this pace, seemingly unaware of the shudders of Leonard’s body. Leonard wondered if the Vulcan was chasing his own pleasure now, hoped that he was.

Leonard jumped when Spock’s hips snapped to full depth, held his breath as Spock came. Spock’s entire body tightened, pulling Leonard closer and leaning over his back while breath hissed through his teeth. There they stayed a while; Leonard wasn’t sure when he started to breathe again, when his muscles started to shake.

Eventually Spock’s muscles released him and allowed him to relax; aftershocks quivered his thighs, still teasing Leonard with deep sensation. “Leonard,” he breathed, shifting his hips. “Listen closely.”

“Nn?”

“I’m going to let you cum,”

Leonard’s heart jumped into his mouth; his spine clenched just at the idea.

“But _only_ on my count.”`

“F-Fucker,”

“Tease.” Spock wrapped a hand around Leonard’s caged cock and made him shiver all over again. His fingertips toyed with the skin that pulsed against the metal. “Ready?”

Leonard forced a hazy nod.

“Five.” Spock’s fingers traced towards Leonard’s balls, where he could feel the start of a spasm. “Four.” The tap of his nails on the mechanism that would release Leonard, spring him and his load free. He whispered “Three,” onto the shell of Leonard’s ear.

 _This is it—_ Leonard couldn’t help but think in the pause.

“Two.”

Leonard whined; he needed Spock’s permission, needed this release. “Please— Please,”

Spock held him for a few breaths more. “ _One_ ,” and in a fluid movement Spock sprung the cage and slid his hand over Leonard’s shaft in its place. Metal clattered onto the floor. Leonard’s body shook as he came. His mind blurred, then came back to tell him that Spock was still stroking his cock.

“Fuck, I,” but Leonard couldn’t think beyond what Spock’s fingers were doing to him. He watched Spock tease him, gently milking Leonard’s cum into his already overflowing palm before it splashed onto the hard floor. “Spock—” and he felt parts of his body go limp as he came a second time.

Spock caught Leonard’s weight and held him steady. Leonard’s head spun, his awareness came and went with the shivers that wracked his body. He tried to blink away his haze and could make out Spock’s hand flicking thick droplets onto the floor; Leonard tried to burn the image into his mind and was still thinking about it by the time Spock was smearing the remaining cum on Leonard’s thigh. The muscle shook under his touch; cum made his skin sticky.

His hand wiped mostly clean, Spock moved his hand back to Leonard’s ass, gave a quick squeeze that made Leonard gasp, and then slowly lifted Leonard off his cock. Leonard gasped, tried to catch his breath.

Spock said something in his ear, the vibrations of his chest reminding Leonard that perhaps he should be thinking.

“Mm?”

“I asked if you could hear me.” Spock’s soft voice echoed in Leonard’s near-empty head before he fully understood the words.

“Kinda’,”

“Ready to move?”

“No—” Leonard couldn’t feel all of himself yet, but the parts he could feel were weak and trembling.

“That’s fine, we can wait,” Spock assured him, each word becoming more real than the last. He focused on his voice, was glad that Spock had more to say: “You were very well behaved, Leonard,”

Leonard wanted to laugh, _Oh, really?_ but only managed a breathy huff.

Spock shifted his weight, still holding Leonard with one arm across his chest, and used his other hand to yank the blindfold free. The satin joined the growing mess on the floor and Spock was free to run his fingers through Leonard’s hair. “I’d _even_ say I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah?”

“Hmm, you seemed to hear _that_ ,”

“It’s important,” Leonard slurred with a smile. “’Cause I’m proud of you, too,”

Spock pulled Leonard closer, pressed a kiss onto his cheek. He thought he could feel a smile as he whispered, “Thank you,”

Steadily Leonard came back to himself, his body weighted with fatigue and relief. He was glad that when he was ready Spock was strong enough to help him lie in bed where he could stretch out the cramps in his hips and shoulders. Spock kept at Leonard’s side, still murmuring affirmations that Leonard sometimes heard. He wasn’t sure they were all in Federation Standard, but he loved Spock’s voice all the same. There came a point where Leonard’s eyes drifted shut and were too heavy to open again.

“You know,” he forced through the yawn lodged in his throat. “I’m glad we’re putting the work into this,”

Spock reached for his hand, lightly squeezed it. “I’m glad you have been honest with me.”

“Yeah… It turned out pretty good,”

“So far.”

Leonard hardly had the air to laugh. “You wanna keep goin’?”

“Don’t you?”

“Yeah,”

“Good; there is much for us to still explore.”

Leonard hummed. “I don’t think we can avoid making mistakes,”

“Mistakes are an inevitable fact of life.” Spock gave his hand another squeeze. “They do not determine your worth, and I will love you, still.”

“I’ll never get tired of hearing that,”

“Then perhaps tomorrow night I will say it more.”

“Promise?”

Spock gave a noncommittal hum as a final tease. “Rest now; you’ve earned it.”

Leonard didn’t need the encouragement to sleep, but rest was a different request. His dreams replayed their scene for the next several nights to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Incredible [ Artist (link!) Captain Pisal!](https://captainpisal.tumblr.com/) with their BEAUTIFUL art origonally posted [ Here (link!)](https://captainpisal.tumblr.com/post/643927146963910656/some-spones-in-a-bath-did-u-guys-know-that-bones)  
> Fabulous [ Beta/Event Mod (link!) Toa!](https://idealisticcatastasis.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **This fic is by no means an all-inclusive guide to safe kink, but I hope it’s still a sexy story! My team and I put a lot of love and hard work into these pieces, and I feel so honored to work with such awesome people; their support really pushed me to finish this, and I’m so glad they did! If you enjoyed this work please let us know with a comment and/or kudos! Thanks for reading/viewing, and sweet dreams!
> 
> (If you haven't read my _other_ kinky Spones piece yet, [Here's a Quick Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945096) to it!)


End file.
